Talk:New Republic of the Pacific/@comment-24142455-20160808190751
NRP Military Facility, August 1st, 2016- Cognitio: Preparing for combat mission 01344-A, target is munitions facility located in the heart of the Insurrectionist Jungle. Thomas-007: Copy that, can I get a scan from our spy sats? Cognitio: Retrieving information..... information retrieved. Multiple guards stationed outside of the complex, multiple main battle tanks. Switching to F-99 Wombat optics. The super soldier raised his MA5B up, and scanned the thick jungle. He checked his IFF tags, Kelly was in position, along with Kurt to prepare to move past the perimeter. Another cake walk, another defeat to the Insurrectionists. Though unlike the others, this was his first deployment with a new AI system. Cognitio was one of the newest smart AIs directly from the Office of Naval Intelligence. With more processing power and capabilities then even some of the largest warship's AI systems. Designed for infiltration of enemy networks, tactical assistance in the field, and providing the SPARTAN-IIs with assistance in any way capable, Cognitio proved to be an effective AI so far. He hoped that Cognitio would play well against the New Republic. His logical approach to everything was seeming to already be a benefit and a curse. Despite the nation's proclaimed independence, and recognition from Germany, and a few other Axis nations, it still did not receive recognition as a state by the AIF or the UAC, still deemed as an insurrection. It seemed that's all Spartans fought, these insurrectionist. Kelly-087: In position, ready on you. Cognitio: Two contacts spotted ahead, armored vehicles. Thomas-007: I see them, getting identification. Let's hope it's an old Leopard 2 model. Cognitio: Negative, thermal scan shows a higher concentration at the rear then standard diesel engines. Kelly-087: Is it a 3? Thomas-007: No, it would be a bit louder then that.... As he was about to move up, a Leopard 4 smashed through a set of trees, and roared past. Cognitio: Referencing AIF and UAC databases for identification... That is a Leopard 4A4 Main Battle Tank. 140mm high velocity railgun, clypeus composite armor plating. Only used by the German Armed Forces. Curious, the paint job displayed does not match any standard Wehrmacht camouflage design. Thomas-007: Then what the hell is it doing here? Kurt-051: Forget about it, just move past them! Thomas made his way past the two tanks as they lumbered by. No insurrectionists were escorting them. This didn't seem like the standard op. Thomas managed to reach a small Cliffside that overlooked the base. Dozens of soldiers were moving about, and more of those Leopard 4s were strapped down, all painted black with red markings, with black soldiers moving about. Thomas-007: C, any idea on these guys? Cognitio: Judging by the helmet shape, battery packs, and armband, those seem like members of the German Special Forces. From this distance I cannot identify what section they are from however. Jackson-004: Germans? What are they doing here? Kelly-087: Probably delivering some shiny new equipment to their rebel buddies. Cognitio: Actually the newest main battle tank in the German Armed Forces we know of is the Leopard 4A8 which utilizes a- Thomas-007: Not now, just try to find us a weakpoint in the security. Cognitio: Scanning... Towards the left side of the complex there is a second loading bay entrance with multiple cargo crates and equipment. There seems to be a smaller concentration of special forces troops in that area then anywhere else that I can scan. Thomas-007: Kelly, I'll mark targets, take them out. Kelly-087: Roger. Kelly took aim with her rifle and loaded the 14.5mm APFSDS rounds, and took aim at the nearest SF soldier. She paused for a brief second and waited for the sound of jets screaming over, a rebel aircraft patrol before taking her shots. The supersonic engines drowned out the noises as she picked off four targets before loading a new clip in... Kelly-087: Kurt, Jackson, move in. Thompson, where are you at? Thompson-134: Meeting up with Thomas. Thompson quickly ran to the side of a crate and slammed two SF soldier's heads together, knocking both out and put his MA5B over his back, taking out his M6D. He sent a signal to Thomas's HUD, and the two went to the door. Thomas-007: Alright C, do your job. Cognitio: Tapping into systems, warning. AI threat detected. Thomas-007: What? Cognitio: There is another AI in the system, attempting to identify it. As Cognitio moved through the system, a voice was heard over the intercoms. -In German- Helga: Security Breach at Loading Bay 2! -In English- Cognitio: Getting voice recognition.... Thomas-007: Voice recognition? Cognitio: Affirmative, according to OSA records, this voice matches exactly to the Obergruppenführer Helga von Schabbs. This should not be right, Helga von Schabbs was killed during Operation Wolfstone. Alarms began to blare as troops began to move towards the loading bay... Kurt-051: Screw it! Going loud! Several shouts were heard from the jungle as several SF soldiers fell dead, and Kurt burst out of the trees with two SMGs in hand and a rocket launcher on his back, and began to gun down the approaching soldiers and insurrecitonists. Thomas-007: Go loud! Go loud! He grabbed his MA5B and fired at one SF soldier, before backflipping and crushing another. Cognitio: I recommend we call for immediate assistance, SF soldiers have a higher amount of training and firepower then our average insurrectionist sol- Thomas-007: Can it! Kelly aimed her rifle and scanned the area, and spotted two hulking Ubersoldatens. Kelly-087: you got something big heading your way Thompson! Thompson-134: What? One of the Ubersoldaten appeared, and Thompson fired half of his magazine into the monster's chest to no effect. The beast picked up a massive machine gun and began to fire as Thompson ran to cover, and made a jump over a set of crates and onto the back of the soldier. He suddenly snapped it's neck and picked up it's machine gun, firing into the nearby soldiers, only for an SF Marksman to shoot his rifle. He groaned in annoyance and pulled out his M90 shotgun and fired the 8-guage, 0000-buclshoot round into the head of a nearby rebel soldier, blowing it apart before Thomas cut three more down with his assault rifle. -Inside Complex- -In German- Helga: Damn you! You said we would not be caught! Insurrectionist Commander: How would we suspect them being sent here!? Helga: How do you expect to keep this war up if we get caught!? Insurrectionist Commander: What do you want us to do about your dig sites? The ancient sites? Helga: Cover them for now, they are quite important for our efforts. At least my "waiter" is not here. Send out all you have! Insurrectionist Commander: Yes Ma'am! -Outside- -In English- Two Leopard tanks moved in on the SPARTAN-IIs, and one prepared to arm its railgun. Cognitio: Warning, enemy tanks approaching. The Leopard fired, the railgun round just missing as it slamed through the loading bay's door, and into the base, knocking out several rebel soldiers inside. Kurt, still blaring his SMGs through groups of soldiers took notice of the tank, and pulled out his rocket launcher. Kurt-051: Taste rocket assh0les! He fired two rockets into the tank, only to see it emerge from the explosion unaffected. Kurt-051: Oh f*ck this bullsh*t He dropped the rocket launcher and ran towards it, the 20mm cannons firing around the SPARTAN-II, only for him to dodge them seamlessly. He made a leap, and slammed into the MG turret, smashing it off, along with it's APS. He punched in one of the turret hatches and pulled out the tank commander, screaming in german, and threw him out, followed by the loader and gunner and leapt into the tank. The driver looked behind him and reached for his pistol, only to get sprayed into a bloody heap by Kurt's SMGs. He grabbed a tungsten projectile and slammed it into the railgun's breech. Kurt-051: Hey Thomas! Get over here! Thomas looked where Kurt was, and looked at Thompson. Thomas-007: Jackson! Give Thompson a hand! Jackson-004: On it! Jackson sprinted out of cover, and body slammed two SF soldiers down and nearly avoided being hit by an approaching Jeep Wranger, the .50 caliber machine gun blazing from the roof of the jeep before Jackson pulled out his DMR and took down five more oncoming SF soldiers before pulling out two explosive charges. Jackson-004: Everyone clear out, breaching the main door! He slammed both charges on the already damaged door, and set a timer for 60 seconds. At the Leopard 4, Thomas leapt onto the roof, and began to provide covering fire for Kurt as he aimed the tank's turret towards the other. -In German- Leopard 4 Commander: Take aim at the tank! Leopard 4 Gunner: Ja herr Kommandant! Firing! The tank fired its railgun and the round slammed through the side of the tank, destroying the electric turret traversing system, causing Kurt to swear out in frustration. Kurt: Thomas, see if you can push this son of a b*tch so I can hit them! Thomas leapt down from the roof and ran back several meters under fire from the opposing tank and sprinted towards the side of the turret, he ran towards the mantlet and slammed into it. The massive turret was forced into rotation, and it came to bear down on the opposing tank. Kurt: Firing! The tank fired, and the railgun slammed into the German Leopard 4. With an anti-climatic result, the tank simply stopped moving as smoke billowed from its rear reactor. Jackson-004: Thomas, I've cleared the loading bay of troops with Thompson, the charges are about to explosions are heard, we're clear! Just need to get past these guards! Thomas-007: We have a way in... Kurt tore the bloodied corpse that was once the tank driver, and threw him out of the vehicle and got in the controls. He started to move the tank, smashing through jeeps and cargo containers until he reached the loading bay doors. He grabbed one of his SMGs and jammed it into the acceleration pedal, before running out of the tank as it slammed through the makeshift defeses that were inside. As the surprised New Republican defenders reoriented themselves, the four super soldiers charged in, snapping necks, blasting others apart as the room began to get cleared. Still at the outskirts of the base, Kelly continued to fire on reinforcements swarming the outside. As she did, a shot slammed into the side of her rifle's scope, and she looked around, and at the far end of the base was a shimmer of light. -The Other End of the Complex- Five SF Marksmen, and three NRP snipers had gained position on the other ridge, led by elite sniper Obersturmbannführer Einzelnerschuss. Using a custom Bombenschuss rifle he took aim at the Spartan at a distance of about two kilometers, and readied another shot. The other snipers began to fire, starting to pin Kelly down. She got behind a rock and looked at the equipment she had, several grenades, her pistol, and an SMG for personal defense. This wouldn't be enough. -Other side of the Complex- Kelly-087 (over radio): Cognitio, I need an immediate weapon drop, SPNKrs! Cognitio: Affirmative, a drop pod is being loaded with your desired supplies. Expect arrival in five minutes. Kelly-087: Affirmative. She took one of her grenades and threw it in the air and took aim, as it fell towards troops rushing to the complex, the enemy snipers took it out. She fired her rifle, the 14.5mm APFSDS round cutting through a german marksman. -Inside the Complex- The inside of the base was not that large, aside from the large lift heading downstairs, where signs pointed to the base's main power supply. By not almost all the troops within the main room had been taken care of, while the outside was still swarming with them. Kurt-051: Thomas! How's our entrance going? Thomas-007: Give 'C a moment, we've almost got it. Cognitio: The door had been unlocked exactly three-point-nine seconds ago, I have just been scanning the New Republic's battlenetwork for any potential reinforcements. Expect five tank battalions to head to this location within the hour. Thomas-007: Any good news? Cognitio: Imperial forces have began carpet bombing the surrounding area in their anti-insurgent campaign, though the shear number of drone aircraft and anti-air fire has forced them to pull back. It delayed the reinforcements by about five minutes. If we act now we ca- Thomas-007: Just get me info on how to blow this base. Cognitio: Affirmative, there should be a nuclear reactor two stories below us. Knowing the quality of the New Republic's reactors, they're are prone to meltdowns after sustained damage, or even the slightest mishap, as proven during the Battle of Hybr- Thomas-007: Perfect, get the lift down, Kurt, Thompson, you cover our exit route. Jackson, you're with em! Jackson-004: Yes sir! Thompson: Jackson! Take this tosses shotgun over Jackson-004: Thanks, I'll need it. The lift began to descend, and Thomas grabbed a neaby M247H mounted machine gun, tearing it off of its bipod, and loading it with 200 rounds of ammunition. Cognitio: I advise we act fast, Kelly-087 is under fire, and had recently requested an ordnance drop. Thomas-007: What is she under fire from? Cognitio: I've been inside of their network, and judgind from security cameras and the trajectory of the oncoming bullets, it seems to be that they are firing from the far side of the compound, about zero-point-nine kilometers from our current location. It appears that several snipers have pinned her down, and she is unable to get a shot without risking injury. Jackson-004: Damn, what weapons are they using? Cognitio: Seems to be a mix of SRS99, and Gewehr 268 sniper rifles. The Gewehr 268s should not be capable of penetrating the MJOLNIR Mark V's titanium armor plating without several standard rounds. However, the trajectory these bullets are traveling at seems to show that they are using an alternate type of projectile. Attention, we are entering sub-level two. The reactor should be zero-point-five kilometers south of us. Jackson-004: Alright, I'll lead. Jackson moved through the hallway, and ran to a nearby piece of cover as several Insurrecitonists moved in with 14.5mm sniper rifles, all with the scopes taken off. As Jackson prepared to throw a grenade, a round striked his arm, passing through the armor plating. He dropped in pain, as Thomas's HUD alerted him. Jackson-004: Damn it! They got my arm! As he reached for a biofoam injector, his arm was bleeding profusely, and he jammed the inector into a port, relieving him of the bleeding. Jackson-004: What's the status of my arm? Cognitio: Your radius has been fractured, and Ulna is on the verge of becoming shattered. I do not recommend the usage of firearms with- Jackson-004: Whatever, I still have my good arm. Thomas switch guns! Thomas ran to cover on the opposite side of the hallway and slided Jackson his MA5B, while retrieving the M90 shotgun. He pumped it and fired at one of the snipers, blasting his front armor piece apart, and causing him to collapse. He pulled out his M6D and activated the smart-link scope on it, hitting the other two with the 12.7mm rounds. The lights suddenly blacked out, with only the sight of flashlights and the sound of footsteps rushing towards them guided the two Spartans to their target. Thomas-007: Approaching reactor room, what do we have to blow it? Jackson-004: Grenades, that's all we need. We're talking about rebels. These reactors go up with the slightest touch! The door opened, and the glow of the reactor was seen as the two soldiers entered the room. No one was in there, and red lights illuminated the area as alarms continued to sound. Gunfire was faintly heard from above. Jackson-004: Alright, I'll throw the grenades. Get ready to run. He slammed his fist onto the control panel button to open colling systems, and as the core's protection emerged, he fired the MA5B into the coverings, and began to expose the core. He took his two frag grenades and threw them into the core. Jackson-004: Run! The two made a break for it as the grenades exploded, and the reactor began to melt down. Cognitio: Warning, reactor meltdown. Should this reactor suffer total failure, the explosion will envelope all sublevels and douse this complex in radiation. Thomas-007: What happens when the sublevels go? Cognitio: The base will collapse underneath its own weight, destroying any equipment that has been delivered. -Main Room- -In German- Helga: What!? Get me out of here! I am not dying because somebody made a faulty reactor! SF Soldier: Ja Frau Obergruppenfuhrer! -Outside- As the battle ravaged on, a F-220 Falke emerged from the center of the base and made a dash for it, escorted by several fighters, just as the hypersonic screeching of two Longsword fighters came in, and deployed their ordnance pods, landing nearby Kelly. She ran to the pod, encountering the sniper fire and retrieved her request, a rocket launcher with four spare tube magazines. She fired her first salvo of rockets, which the snipers prepared to fire on. As they downed the rockets, she took four shots, killing two of the SF Marksmen, and two NRP snipers, leaving only the Obersturmbannfuhrer and two of his comrades. As he prepared to return fire, he got the alert about the reactor, and immediately ordered his surviving men to retreat. Cognitio: Warning, reactor level is critical. I advise we find some method of escape. Thomas-007: Yeah we're working on it. Kurt, any ideas? Kurt-051: That jet that took off, I think theres more in the hanger in the base. We can get there by climbing onto the roof of this thing, there is bound to be something. Thomas-007: Got it, me and Jackson will meet you and Thompson there. Secure us a vehicle that can get the five of us out. Kelly, how's our cover? Kelly-087: All areas secured, everyone's bugging out. I'll cover you as you take off, I see a few helicopters inbound. As the four Spartans made their way to the Hanger, several helicopter gunships began to make their way launch attack runs on the retreating super soldiers. Kelly aimed her rifle, targeting the tail rotors, the APFSDS round smashing through each one, and sending three of them to the ground. One of them turned their attention to her location, and began to pepper the area with machine gun rounds. She took her shot, and struk the gunner, forcing the helicopter to bug out, keeping the skies clear for now. -Hanger- The hanger was almost completely deserted aside from two Pelican dropships, each painted over poorly with rebel markings, and were almost all spray painted black. Thomas quickly got into the pilot's seat, with Kurt getting in the second seat above him and started the engines. The dropship began to take off as flames engulfed the facility, and the reactor began to explode. The drop ship took off towards Kelly, who quickly put her sniper rifle over her back and made a running jump, using her magnetic boots to get onto the pelican and make her way into the rear hanger bay. Behind them, the facility exploded, and the ground beneath it began to collapse. The Leopard tanks, and any remaining personnel plummeted into the now gaping whole as smoke billowed out. Thomas-007: 'C, give me a scan of the area, did everying get destroyed? A green flash was seen as Cognitio's holographic projection appeared. He had chosen to take the appearance of a SPARTAN-II super soldier. Since AIs made their choice in how they appear, the Office of Naval Intelligence assumed that the AI chose it to make the Spartans feel more comfortable while operating with him. Cognitio: Scanning area... base has been eliminated. All equipment has been neutralized. Any remaining personnel have either been incinerated by explosion or killed by the collapse of the structure. Thomas-007: Excellent. Jackson, how's your arm? Jackson-004: Biofoam is starting to wear off, how close are we to the extraction point? Cognitio: The AIF Maxwell should be arriving to retrieve us momentarily. In the meantime I will be preparing a full report for the Office of Naval Intelligence. Kurt-051: ONI? Why so? Cognitio: The Office of Naval Intelligence has had suspicions that the New Republic of the Pacific has been being supplied by other countries of the Axis Powers for quite a time now. Initially it was assumed that it was the Korhalians due to their closer proximity then other nations, but it has been confirmed that the Germans have been supplying them with supplies, personnel, and now special forces and new vehicles. According to the data I collected, the Germans have so far been supplying the NRP since Operation Wolfstone, possibly to prevent the AIF from sending too many resources to Germany, considering we were able to penetrate their defense grid and insert airborne units into Bavaria to extract OSA Operative Group A. Thomas-007: We'll be certain to let the Navy know about this, along with the Admiralty over at Neviston. The Pelican began to exit the jungles and reach the coast line, as the AIF Maxwell exited warp to pick them up......